


Остаёмся зимовать

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Милкович врёт себе, что эти надписи просто раздражают. Правда в том, что они – постоянное напоминание о том, как, когда и сколько раз он проебался. Он гадает, наберётся ли хоть раз в жизни смелости для того, чтобы быть достойным Йена. Или Soulmate!AU, в котором негативные слова в адрес пары отпечатываются на твоём теле.





	Остаёмся зимовать

Когда Микки находит на лодыжке выведенное чёрным «сука», он равнодушно пожимает плечами и продолжает отливать, почёсывая заживающий шрам от огнестрела на пояснице.

Через пару дней к первой надписи добавляются «ублюдок» и «пиздюк». Микки в курсе, почему эти слова оказались на его теле. Мэнди ещё в детстве всю плешь ему проела насчёт теории пар и ебучей, мать её, любви. Все плохие слова, сказанные в адрес твоего соулмейта, выводятся на твоей коже, бла-бла-бла. Он тогда ещё подумал, что по такой логике ты находишь ненависть всей своей жизни, а не любовь. 

Так или иначе, он не собирается никого искать. Даже если бы хотел, зацепок всё равно нет. Едва ли в Саутсайде живёт хоть один человек, в адрес которого он не выражался, включая собственную сестру. Единственная подсказка, которую дают появившиеся слова, открыто намекает, что адресат – парень. Микки хочет вырезать блядские буквы вместе с кожей, хотя и знает, что видит их лишь он. 

Микки не чёртов педик. Это было лишь раз, ясно? Так что нахрен.

При любом раскладе вся эта чушь – какой-нибудь глюк или сбой. Для таких, как Микки, едва ли предусмотрены пары. 

***  
Когда на внутренней стороне бедра протягивается фраза: «Поцелуешь меня – язык отрежу», разыгрывать непонимание уже не получается.

Йен Галлагер.

Охуеть, не встать. 

Единственный плюс во всей этой соулмейтской херне – она не работает в обе стороны. Лишь у одного из партнёров есть возможность получать подсказки, так что Микки точно выиграл в грёбанной лотерее.

Йен никогда не узнает, как посмеялась над ним Вселенная.

***  
Месяцы складываются в годы, пока слова, сказанные в адрес Йена, по-прежнему расцвечивают его кожу непрерывной вязью. Он ведёт по ним отсчёт событий. 

Тюрьма, Терри, свадьба, армия. И это лишь самые значимые. Из мелких же можно составить целый справочник и ни разу не повториться.

Иногда Микки думает о том, что произойдёт, когда свободные места на его теле закончатся. Он выпадет из системы как бракованный товар? Йен получит нового соулмейта? Идея кажется справедливой, но не особенно приятной.

Микки порой даже пытается молчать, чтобы не добавлять новых надписей, но это невозможно. Блядский Галлагер давно научился вытягивать из него эмоции. Прокатывает только нахождение в тюрьме, ибо там Йена нет. Может, стоит грохнуть кого-нибудь, чтобы остаться за решёткой подольше.

Милкович врёт себе, что эти надписи просто раздражают. 

Правда в том, что они – постоянное напоминание о том, как, когда и сколько раз он проебался.

Он гадает, наберётся ли хоть раз в жизни смелости для того, чтобы быть достойным Йена. 

***  
Микки делает это.

Признаётся всем, что он – гей.

Бросает Терри в лицо эти слова, охуевая от собственной смелости, и ни капли не жалеет об этом. Не тогда, когда Йен смотрит на него с восхищённым удивлением на измазанном кровью лице и притягивает ближе. 

Адреналин до сих пор расходится по венам, заставляя сердце тревожно замирать, но он хочет больше правды.

Поэтому перед тем, как выключить свет в спальне, он наклоняется к лежащему рядом Йену и шепчет:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Йен улыбается и целует его, а после, открыв глаза, замечает исписанные предплечья Микки. Недоверчиво щурится и привстаёт на постели, морщась от боли в повреждённых рёбрах. Тянет с Микки футболку, откидывает в сторону одеяло и молча смотрит на злоебучую летопись их отношений. Некоторые слова читает вслух, то ли вспоминая, то ли пробуя на вкус.

Микки не мешает ему. Лишь вздрагивает, когда Йен пальцем прослеживает особенно чётко прорисованную фразу под сердцем: «Отъебись от меня». 

Йен не спрашивает: «Какого хрена ты молчал?», пусть Микки и хочет этого.

Йен не говорит: «Я давно догадывался», хотя это правда.

Он произносит лишь:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Микки ещё не знает, что ответное признание сотрёт с его кожи все отпечатки прошлых ошибок. Об этом Мэнди в детстве не рассказывала. Но он впервые верит в то, что у них есть своё «долго и счастливо».


End file.
